Thoughts in the wind
by oliviaotakusama101
Summary: He's frustrated, because he just can't master Shamal's technique. Something is clouding his mind. Thoughts. Thoughts of her... And he lets his thoughts fly in the wind, just like a paper plane...


**writers notes; **this idea has been tugging away at my mind for ages... sorry guys, no humour this time~ just a sweet simple romantic 5986 drabble fic...

NOTES; set during the varia arc when everyone is training

**Thoughts in the wind**

Frustration was written all over his face.

More like a perminent scowl, so it was his normal face. Brows furrowed, canines showing.

But every time he failed to hit the paper aeroplane with his dynamite, he couldn't help but yell at the sky in frustration. Almost as if it was the sky's fault for his lack of skill. Until he finally gave up, pacing back and forth, abusing the dirt beneath his feet as he grumbled silent curses to himself. He headed back to the place where he and Dr. Shamal were staying. When the automatic doors opened to reveal the annoyed mafioso, he was greeted by his idiotic tutour. The smile on his face so wide it was almost sickening.

"Oh! Gokudera-kun! So, did you manage to perfect your technique yet?" The doctor sang as he swung a limp arm over the teens tired shoulder.

"No... because you're a terrible teacher..." He growled through his teeth while throwing off Shamal's arm. He then headed towards his room.

"Gokudera-kun... you're frustrated, relax! Is there something on your mind?" The giddy smile turned into a playful smirk.

"Is it a girl?" This statement forced the silverette to stop dead in his tracks. But soon enough, he quickly spun around to scold his voyant teacher, his scowl present.

"No! It's the technique!" Shamal swore that he could see a tinge of pink on his students face.

"Oh, ok... well just remember what I told you. Girls are just like the paper aeroplanes, and you're the dynamite-"

"Not this conversation again! God! You're so ero!" And he slammed the door to his room shut.

The discussion looked like an arguement between a father and son. But even when he shut the door, Gokudera could still hear Shamal's whispers through it.

"If you're really that frustrated, I suggest that you write down your thoughts on paper. It'll clear your mind abit." The retreating sound of footsteps indicating the doctor's leave.

* * *

Gokudera layed his back against the door, staring at the white ceiling. He then turned his head to the left, spotting the stack of white papers on his metal desk. He remembered making countless paper planes the previous night, with no help from Shamal of course. Then he thought...

_'writing my thoughts on paper just might clear my mind'_

So he headed to his desk, pulled out a chair, and started pouring his thoughts on a sheet of paper.

_-Gokudera's thoughts on paper,_

_I've never really been good with words, yes, I know more than two languages. But. I've never been good at putting my feelings into words._

_Because... there are no words to describe them. All my life I've been cold and heartless... detatched from the world... no one could reach me. Until I became apart of the Vongola family... It was then that I could feel the warmth of people who cared for me. Nakama, as they call it in Japan... And this feeling makes me truely happy. So I know that we must win the battle for the rings! All I want is to protect what's most important to me..._

_But... there's something, or rather, someone that I've been wanting to protect for a long time now... I would never admit it, especially not to that ero-doctor. But he is right, there is a girl on my mind. And it's driving me insane. I can't concentrate on training, I can't think straight, I can't even go a minute without thinking about her._

_Her. She. She is so cheerful. So bubbly. So, happy-go-lucky. And her name means spring. I think its beautiful... I think she's beautiful... She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Too bad she's annoying. She annoys me to hell. It annoys me how she's all over the boss, proclaiming that she's his wife. It annoys me that we always argue. It annoys me that... she always gives me a warm feeling... every time I look at her..._

_That stupid woman... whose name means spring...-_

Just then, the door to his room opened up with an ever light creek. The sound startled the young man, in a desperate panic as so no one would read his thoughts on paper, he hurried shoved it in the large stack of A4. He made a note to remember to burn the piece of paper later.

"Hey, Gokudera-kun you ready to start your training?" It was the idiot doctor again.

The teen mafioso looked like a child who was just caught eating the secret jar of cookies. He shook his head in confirmation.

"Great! Then hurry up and make more paper planes!" He left the room with a wide grin, and a loud bang.

So Gokudera followed instuctions and turned the entire stack into paper planes.

* * *

When they were finally outside, flying the paper planes, then shooting them down with dynamite, the pupil tried to follow suit. But, being the amature he was he missed every single one. Being the idiot that he was, he entirely forgot about his mental note to burn his thoughts on paper.

As Gokudera threw yet another paper plane, he yet again failed to make it explode. A strong gush of wind sent the plane on a long flight, all the way into the Namimori park. As coincidence would have it, Haru was at the park with Lambo and I-pin. The children were riding the see-saw and the dark haired teen was sitting on the park bence watching out for the children when suddenly, Lambo jumped up and ran to Haru asking her for something.

"Ne! Ne! Haru-nee! There's a paper plane in that tree! Can you get it for me?" He begged with his puppy dog eyes, as any child would.

"Okay, Okay..." The tree was not that tall so the plane was easy to reach, but when Haru saw that there was writing on the bottom of the plane, her curiosity got the better of her. She began to read.

While reading, she felt so many emotions surging through her. Gokudera? The battle of the rings? Her? But... by the time she finished reading, she couldn't help but smile.

"Her name means spring..." She whispered to herself.

"Huh? What is it Haru-nee?" Her attention quickly back to Lambo, I-pin had quickly joined them while she was in her train of thought. Haru then quickly shoved the plane in her hand bag.

"Oh uh, how about I keep the plane and just buy you ice cream instead?" She gave them a quick reassuring smile.

"Oh yeah! Ok!" "Hai! Hai!"

Haru then bought the children chocolate ice cream, while she herself bought Italian gelato. It reminded her of Hayato.

She wanted him to know, that, she thought of him too.

Hoping that the wind would carry their thoughts. That one day, their hearts would carry eachother's burdens.

They are always thinking about eachother...

* * *

Some where in the mountains, Gokudera finally cleared his head, using Dr. Shamals advice-

_"Pretend that the plane is a little cutie, and you're the dynamite. How would you get the girl?"_

So he imagined Haru as the plane, and him as the dynamite. Aiming it carefully, he swung and watched as the spinning bom hit it's target. He then smiled to himself.

It seems writing his thoughts on paper really did help clear his mind...

I am always thinking about you...

**the end**

* * *

**writes notes; **plz dont kill me!

uwwaahhhhhh why am i sooooo cheezzzyyyy?!

as you've noticed, this writing style is different to my normal writing style. (it was so hard...)

well i was reading khr, then i saw a random paper plane outside, then i thought...

new gokuharu ff... smh... smh...

but! i promise! i'll go back to writing humour!

why is it can't write drabbles? nooooooo...

oh and only just then i realised how awesome shamal is! (he needs moar luv)

oliviaotakusama101 is pure luv


End file.
